The words of Inuyasha's lovers
by sessmaruspunk
Summary: just a few poems that me and my firend came up with about kag's and kikyo's POV or something like that. yes its in both of our pro's so don't think we stole them for each other.
1. kikyo

I need... Yet...

I need the warmth from your hands

Yet I don't know what it feels like

I need you to hold me tightly, making me feel secure

Yet you never held be before

I need that gentle kiss to calm me and warm me

Yet I never been kissed before

I need many things and want many things

For I never had them before

Yet I want what I never had from... YOU

For you are something more

By: Yasha


	2. kagome

Wish not...have another

Why wish when u know u can have it

If not today then it will eventually come another.

Why wish for a gentle touch when u know u can have it

Why wish for an embrace when you already have it

Not by him but by your mother and your lover.

Why wish a need for a gentle kiss

When you know it's for another with much more passion

Why the need to wish for things

You have it and it will be by you forever

Why the need to have him

Don't let selfishness get in your way don't let him block your life forever

Live life and free find your lover not him but the other.


	3. Kikyo yasha

Why?... Am I worth it?

Can I even have warmth when I am so cold inside?

What if the day never comes?

The gentle touch... what if it is not gentle?

I have no lover and my mother just doesn't cut it.

Who said there is a gentle kiss for everybody?

Who says there is a passionate one?

Well for me anyway

Why not wish?

Wishes never hurt

What is it you speak of?

What do I have beside me forever?

I do need him

For he is in me

Selfishness already won over me

My life is blocked

What life? What other?

There is no other

No other then him.


	4. Kagome maru

You not know what you speak of

You have coldness because you want it there you block the warmth for you think its not needed but by doing it your killing your self

The day will come he may not be the lover of you dreams but he is a man that u can learn to trust and love

See not what he is in the out side but through his eyes and in the inside don't go by there looks and how they act go by what they are really like in thou soul

The lover will come sooner or later and your mother...well your moving out sometime or another so it really don't matter

There will be a time were yours will come and you will love it but it just take the time just as it is for everything

And it will be loving and passionate don't day other wise

By wishing alone you will live off of the wish that you know will never come live you live in a reality don't let wishing over come ye for it will then never let you go

I speak of letting your self free, let your mind speak, let you body take action, let everything inside you out so that you may feel better thou it is harsh it can make a difference...

Leave that man for he is like all the others don't throw you heart to him for he will take a bat and swing it to a home run were you can never find it.

Thou shall never be alone for she is not she has friends and her self...

She goes by yasha the broken female demon warrior.

By, Maru


	5. yasha kikyo

If thee is sure

How is it that you are sure that I am killing my self if I am already dead?  
Lover... I know there may be one for me

Yet how is it I cant seeing him?

Why can't I see that there may be some other for me?

Of this person you are talking about me learning to trust and love, who do you speak of?

I never look on the outside

Just for this one love I am utterly blind

For i cant see his soul

But thee stole the heart that belonged to me

How can I trust thee?

For thy heart is the one that belongs to my loves'

But if thee is sure

I shall and try to believe and or trust thee

So forgive me on saying

I hate thee for that yet i love thee for letting me see

by. yahsa


	6. kag maru

All in all child, all it takes is time

So please,

Believe in thee and see what you want to see,

You're not dead for I can see and feel thee

Thy heart is not gone just small,

Try, try to see thy self and speak of thee

Do not hate me but love me

For I is try my best to help thee

For thee is the sister that has given me the sight to see

To see the pain, the blood, the tears,

I see thee so please I beg of thee don't leave me.

By, Maru


	7. kik yasha

I shall not leave thee

But it may take a while to trust thee

Yes my heart is small

For all the love that I have has gone

I shall try and see what thee speaks about

So I shall try and love thee, as you seem to love me

What is this that you speck of me being thy sister?

And all the stuff about giving you the sight to see

You were always able to see

If ye ask me I am the one that blocked ye

So as I step out your way for the light to shine through

I see myself in you.

by, yasha


	8. maru to yasha or kag to kik

I thank thee for not leaving me

And I will give you as much time as thy need just so you can trust me

Though thy heart might be small it shall grow once again into a big red heart

I thank thee again for trying to love me

I tell secrets I say things that I never told anyone other then thee

You gave me the sight to see other things that's just not with me

Other things that could've happen to me, and the pain that you have been through

So I try to help thee so that if it shall come again I know what things to help thee

You may say I was always but I think other wise

So I thank thee for being me and I should be the one to beg thee

For thee is the one that I see in me.

By maru.


	9. Ending explanations

Yes I know that this was a bit confusing but it was just a little something at me and my friend made up while just typing poems back and forth and then we realized at the end that its almost alike to Inuyasha as in Kagome and Kikyo. So we just put it up you may think its bad but if you know what its talking about you would realize the situation between them.

If you haven't noticed I am maru and my friend is yasha are nicknames are close to our own names so we just call each other by those. So it starts off on Kikyo then to kagome. Kikyo so called part was my friend ash and I'm kagome. So this is just to clear up some confusion or anything else.

If any questions please feel free to ask me.


End file.
